Xiao Qiao
Xiao Qiao is Diao Chan’s best friend, and a pretty girl herself. The two often discuss personal things together. Although she has a hard time watching her mouth. As a person, she is highly energetic and instinctive, always does what she thinks is right. Xiao Qiao's father is director of the Jiang Dong High School board, but because she doesn't like living at home, she has been studying at Dong Han Academy since childhood. Her older sister is the older sister of Jiang Dong, Da Qiao. She considers herself an expert on matchmaking. Relationships Friendships *'Diao Chan' - Because they are each other's best friends, she is always willing to help out in any way that she can. The two also share secrets and talk about things that they can't tell other people, such as Diao Chan's life at home. *'Guan Yu', Zhang Fei, Ma Chao, Huang Zhong and "Liu Bei" - Xiao Qiao often hangs out with the Five Tiger Generals and Liu Bei. At certain points, she helped them face dangers that were approaching. *'Sun Shang Xiang' - They share a mutual friendship. *[[Lu Bu|'Lu Bu']] - When Lu Bu first enrolled Dong Han Academy, she treated him like a friend because he saved Diao Chan. However, after she finds out that he was only using Diao Chan to spy on her father, her respect to him was destroyed. After he began to help the Five Tiger Generals and stopped all the lies to Diao Chan, he regained some of her trust. *[[Cao Cao|'Cao Cao']] - Xiao Qiao treats him with respect as a student body president should. And even though Cao Cao has affections on her, she hardly responds to his feelings, which pains him at certain times because of his lack of courage to confess to her. Love Life *[[Zhao Yun|'Zhao Yun']] - In the beginning, she was affected by Zhao Yun's attractive looks, but they never became anything more than friends until the 8th round, where after Zhao Yun lost his kung fu skills, and she uses whatever she can to help him restore them. After which, they become increasingly closer than before. However, they are yet to become a couple. *[[Zhou Yu|'Zhou Yu']] - Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu seem to have had a past together. Although whatever they had is over, Zhou Yu is still very protective of her, but she ignores him at all costs. Specialty Skills Because Xiao Qiao never demonstrated any special capabilities in the initial episodes, it was believed that she may not have any at all, however, it is later revealed that Xiao Qiao does possess martial arts skills of her own. She is the second person in the Silver Dimension to display the super-speeding ability. The first one being Guan Yu. When Xiao Qiao gets upset, her physical strength becomes overwhelming. Weapons She wields dual fans called "Cold Air Raging Fans" (冷涼風火扇) as her signature weapons. With them, she can use an attack called Leng Liang Ka Shao (冷涼卡燒). Crow's Beak Prediction Whenever she assumes something bad, it always happens, which frightens everyone when she talks out loud. Because of that, she has earned the nickname "Wu Ya Zhui" (烏鴉嘴 / Crow's Beak, pointing to someone with a bad mouth). Alternate Counterpart The Gold Dimension Xiao Qiao has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension called Cai Wu Xiong. There appears to be nothing in common between these two girls. Notes *Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao's alternate counterparts in the Gold Dimension are sisters as well. *The actresses of Xiao Qiao and Da Qiao are sisters in real life. Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Main characters Category:Power-users